List of Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor characters
featured on the cover of the book]]All of the characters that appear in Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor by Kathryn Lasky. Several of the characters appear in the film adaptation. Main characters Elizabeth I as Elizabeth]]Elizabeth I (September 7, 1533''Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 41Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, The Tudor Family Tree, pages 224-227 – March 24, 1603)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, Epilogue, pages 211-214 was the daughter of Henry VIII with his second wife, Anne Boleyn. She was the younger half-sister of Mary and older half-sister of Edward. Elizabeth was often banished to Hatfield with her governess, Kat Ashley, after angering her father. She writes to her stepmother, Catherine Parr, who kindly implored to the king to allow Elizabeth back. Elizabeth was lifelong friends with Robin Dudley. Henry VIII as Henry VIII]]'Henry VIII' (1491 – January 28, 1547) was the King of England during the Tudor dynasty. He ascended the throne in 1509. Henry was married six times, including Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, Catherine Howard, and Catherine Parr. He had three children, Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward. Henry ruled for thirty-eight years, until his death in 1547. All three of his children would eventually ascend the throne. Supporting characters Catherine Parr 'Catherine Parr' (c. 1512 – 1548), nicknamed "Kate" by her husband, was the sixth and last wife of Henry VIII. She was kind to her stepchildren and oversaw the education of Elizabeth and Edward. In the spring of 1546, Henry began to become irritated with Catherine, causing a riff in their relationship. Thomas Wriothesley chose this moment to attempt to arrest the queen on charges of heresy, because of her Protestant beliefs. Catherine was warned by Elizabeth and Robin Dudley in time for her to make up with the King. Edward VI 'Edward VI' (October 12,Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 63 1537 – 1553) was the son and heir of Henry VIII with his third wife, Jane Seymour. He was the half-brother of Mary and Elizabeth. Edward disliked physical activities, often giving up partway to read instead. Edward was a sickly children and always at risk of becoming seriously ill. He had a pet monkey named Hotspur and a kitten named Aesop. In February 1547, Edward was crowned King of England after the passing of his father. He passed away in 1553 and was succeeded by Mary. Lady Jane Grey 'Lady Jane Grey' (1537 – 1554) was the granddaughter of Mary Tudor, King Henry VIII's sister. She was the cousin of Mary, Elizabeth, and Edward. According to Elizabeth, Jane was "scholarly", but "dull" with "no imagination". Elizabeth's opinion of Jane gradually changed for the better, after Jane offered her support against Mary. They became good friends and playmates from then on. Kat Ashley 'Kat Ashley' (née '''Champernowne')Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 115 was Elizabeth's governess. She married John Ashley in January 1545, but continued to be Elizabeth's governess. Kat was also extremely paranoid about poisoning, meticulously checking Elizabeth's chambers for any sign of it. After marriage, Kat's paranoia lessened, until the Duchess of Lexford's poisoning. Kat recovered from the shock of the event after a couple of months. Mary I Mary I (February 18,Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, pages 118-120 1516 – 1558) was the daughter of Henry VIII with his first wife, Catherine of Aragon. She had a strained relationship with Elizabeth, who she resented and often made snide comments about Elizabeth's mother. Mary stayed at Beaulieu Palace, when not with the royal family. She and Thomas Wriothesley unsuccessfully plotted to have her marry the Earl of Arran. Mary went on to rule England for five years from 1553 to 1558, after the death of her younger brother. Robin Dudley as Robin]]Robin Dudley was the son of John Dudley, one of King Henry's advisers. He was a childhood friend of Elizabeth and Edward. Elizabeth whispered to him that she would never marry, after Catherine Howard was arrested in 1542. He helped warn Catherine Parr about Thomas Wriothesley planning to arrest her. Robin and Elizabeth remained lifelong friends. Minor characters *'Anne Askew' was a Protestant interrogated and tortured by Thomas Wriothesley and Richard Rich. *'Anne Boleyn' (c. 1507 – May 19, 1536)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 25 was Henry VIII's second wife and mother of Elizabeth. She was executed by Henry's order, when Elizabeth was almost three. After her death, rumors spread about her being a witch that had "transfixed" the King. *'Anne of Cleves' (1515 – 1557) was Henry VIII's German fourth wife. They divorced, but remained friends. Henry disliked her appearance, which he compared to a horse. *'Anthony Denny' was a member of Henry VIII's Privy Chamber. *'Anthony Scorsby' was appointed the Lord of Misrule during the Christmas season in 1545. *'Barnaby Fitzpatrick' was a good friend of Edward. He stayed with Edward for a time in 1544 and 1545. During this time, Kat Ashley was assigned as his tutor. *'Dr. Butts' was a doctor for the royal family. He treated Elizabeth and Henry VIII. *'Catherine Brandon' was the widow of Charles. It was rumored that Henry VII was attracted to her. *'Catherine of Aragon' (1485 – 1536) was the mother of Mary and first wife of Henry VIII. *'Catherine Howard' (c. 1520 – February 13, 1542)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 38 was the fifth wife of Henry VIII. She was executed in 1542 for infidelity. After her death, Elizabeth and Robin were convinced that she became a ghost and often heard her screams. *'Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk' (died summer 1545)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 147 was a lifelong friend of Henry VIII. He passed away of heart seizure. Charles was married to Catherine Brandon at the time of his death. *'Charles V', known as the "Holy Roman Emperor", was the father of Philip of Spain. Mary had hoped to marry Charles and later his son. *'Archbishop Cranmer' was a senior leader in the Church of England. *'Earl of Arran' was the regent of Mary, Queen of Scots. Mary unsuccessfully plotted with Wriothesley to marry Lord Arran. He visited the Tudor court during Christmas of 1545 and took a liking to the Duchess of Lexford, who was later found poisoned. *'Edward Rogers' was a physician, who had trained with Dr. Butts. He treated Edward once in 1545. *'Edward and Thomas Seymour', Jane Seymour's brothers and Edward's uncles. After their nephew was crowned King, Edward Seymour was made regent. Meanwhile, Thomas married Catherine Parr, who passed away in 1548. Thomas was arrested and beheaded for scheming to marry Elizabeth. *'Lady Dinsmore' was one of Catherine Parr's ladies-in-waiting. She was described as beautiful and liked to wear low-cut gowns. After contracting smallpox, she refused to show herself in the daylight and would wear veils. She remained a lady-in-waiting, but would only play cards with Catherine. *'Duchess of Lexford' (died January 1546)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 172 was Lady Dinsmore's friend. She was seen flirting with John Dudley and later the Earl of Arran. The Duchess was found poisoned, causing an uproar in court. *'Galyon Hone' was the chief glassmaker and plasterer. He spent much of his time changing the last queen's symbols to the current one's around the various palaces. *'Geoffrey Smollet', a doctor, who treated Elizabeth, after she caught the illness as Edward. *'Master Holbein', an artist, who had painted Anne of Cleves, Henry VIII, and other Tudor royalty. *'Hotspur and Memo' were the pet monkeys of Edward and Elizabeth. Memo was a gift from Edward for Elizabeth's birthday in 1544. They taught the monkeys various tricks. *'Jane Seymour' (c. 1509 – 1537) was the mother of Edward and third wife of Henry VIII. * Jane the Bald and Lucretia the Tumbler were Mary's court jesters (also known as "fools"). They were kind to Elizabeth and often apologized to her when Mary was cruel. *'John Ashley', the husband of Kat. He was put in charge of the household accounts for the Henry's children, when he was made a member of court. *'John Cheke' was Edward's tutor in 1544, while William Grindal worked with Elizabeth. *'Luciano' was an Italian minstrel. He was given to Elizabeth as a New Years' Day present. *'Mandy' was a common girl, living in Greenwich. She met Elizabeth while celebrating May Day. Mandy recognized her as soon as she saw her hair. *'Margaret Bryan' was Elizabeth's governess before Kat. Elizabeth had nicknamed her "Muggie". *'Mary, Queen of Scots' (1542 – 1587) was a distant cousin of Elizabeth. Her father, the King of Scotland, died when she was six-days-old, and Lord Arran was appointed her regent. *'Mary Ward' was Elizabeth's maid of the chamber. Elizabeth became close to Mary for a time, but had to distance herself. In 1546, Elizabeth used her to spy on Thomas Wriothesley. *'Richard Cox' was the teacher of Elizabeth and Edward. The children enjoyed his lessons. *'Richard Rich', who helped Thomas Wriothesley torture several reformers, including Anne Askew. *'Roger Ponsby' was the revels master at Hampton Court. He designed costumes for Elizabeth and the other children for Saint Michael's feast. *'Sir Ronald' was the chief secretary of John Dudley, the father of Robin. *'Southey', a yeoman at the Tower of London. He showed Elizabeth where her mother was executed. *'Thomas Alsop' was an apothecary, who had treated Edward and King Henry VIII. *'Thomas Cromwell' was beheaded after opposing Henry VIII. *'Thomas More' was a good friend of Henry VIII. He refused to acknowledge Henry as supreme leader of the Church of England and was beheaded. * Thomas Wendy was a physician, who treated Henry VIII during the later years of the King's life. *'Thomas Wolsey' was ordered by the King to be beheaded, but died before the execution. *'Thomas Wriothesley', nicknamed "Lizard" by Elizabeth, was the Lord Chancellor in the royal court. He unsuccessfully plotted with Mary to have her married to Lord Arran. Later, he attempted to arrest Catherine Parr on charges of heresy, which also failed. * Will Somers was the court jester (or "fool") of Henry VIII. He referred to the King as "Hal" and used only his wit to make Henry laugh. *'William Allen' was a favorite court musician of Henry VIII. He tutored Elizabeth in music composition. *'William Grindal' (born c. 1517)Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor, Kathryn Lasky, page 95 was Elizabeth's tutor. He abstained from dancing and card playing. Elizabeth was fond of him and warned him to leave, when Thomas Wriothesley started torturing reformers. Epilogue characters *'Philip II of Spain' was the husband of Mary and son of Charles V. He proposed to Elizabeth, when she became queen after Mary's death. *'William Shakespeare' was a playwright, who began his career during the Elizabethan Age. References See also External links *The Tudors at The British Monarchy *House of the Tudor at English Monarchs *House of Tudor at the Encyclopedia Britannica *Tudor Monarchs and Dynasty at English History *The Story of the Tudor Monarchy Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor Category:The Royal Diaries Category:Elizabeth I: Red Rose of the House of Tudor characters Category:The Royal Diaries characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters